


Рай на земле (The Closest to Heaven)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: «Боже, ты такой ласкунчик». Первое из многих утр, когда Джон и Шерлок просыпаются вместе.





	Рай на земле (The Closest to Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Closest to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373863) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



Утро наступило неожиданно, и Шерлоку очень не хотелось просыпаться.

Он отругал себя за то, что заснул. Не в этом заключался первоначальный план. Пока Джон спит, он собирался использовать время на запоминание каждого сантиметра его кожи в ожидании неизбежного дня, когда проснется в одиночестве, но все закончилось иначе. Не по плану, то есть. Утром он обнаружил, что сплелся с Джоном всем телом — голова под подбородком, а конечности обняли Джона так крепко, что, скорее всего, перекрыли кровоток. Тот лишь рассмеялся, и Шерлоку очень понравилось ощущение его сотрясающейся от смеха груди. 

— Боже, ты такой ласкунчик!

Шерлок раньше ни с кем не засыпал. Да, он ночевал в одной постели с другими людьми (ладно, с одним человеком), но никогда не погружался в сон, обняв теплое и дышащее тело. Теплое и дышащее тело, которое менее часа назад говорило: «Я думаю, это замечательно», имея в виду одного консультирующего детектива, и при этих обстоятельствах Шерлок стал более восприимчивым к забытью. 

Он поработал бы над изучением Джона Ватсона, но тот проснулся, пошевелился и, моргая со сна, улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — прохрипел Шерлок. 

Это было одним из самых потаенных секретов Шерлока — через несколько минут после пробуждения он всегда немного шепелявил. Вот почему после сна он обычно молчал минут пять. Однако имелось подозрение, что сегодняшним особенным утром есть смысл как следует постараться, поэтому Шерлок, состроив гримасу, начал:

— Хочешь поговорить о прошедшей ночи?

Джон зевнул. 

— Господи, только не сейчас. Я не мазохист.

Брови Шерлока взлетели вверх, как и уголки его рта. 

— Действительно!  
— Я похож на ужасного человека, который хочет вести глубокие эмоциональные разговоры в семь часов утра? Надеюсь, нет, но мне доводилось с такими иметь отношения.

Шерлок хихикнул, отчего на лице Джона внезапно появилось смешное выражение, и стало совершенно невозможно его не поцеловать.

Шерлок делал все возможное, чтобы не думать о несвежем дыхании, потому что ему было абсолютно все равно. И да, поцелуй оказался захватывающим!

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Джон улыбнулся. 

— Ага. Я так и думал. По-прежнему все замечательно!

И Шерлок ему поверил.


End file.
